The present invention relates to centrifuge apparati and more particularly to a centrifuge which works in conjunction with a cassette, rotor or other device having fluid retentive chambers and fluid flow tubing fixedly attached to the axis of the device. In the context of mechanisms which have come to be known as continuous flow centrifuges, when a length of tubing is fixedly attached to the rotation axis of a device which contains the fluid material to be centrifuged, the entire length of tubing must be rotated by use of rotary seals or some other means to avoid twisting the tubing. A well known method for avoiding the use of rotary seals is to curve the length of tubing outwardly from the axis and around the outer edge of the circumference of the rotor, cassettes or the like and, to rotate the tubing in an orbital fashion around the rotor/cassette at one-half times the rotational speed of the rotor/cassette itself. Such a method for eliminating tube twisting and apparati therefor are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,216,770, 4,419,089 and 4,389,206.
Problems inherent in such prior apparatuses which orbit the fluid flow tubing around the axis of centrifuge rotation are that the axis of rotation is disposed vertically, the tubing is routed through an axial shaft and the apparatus is driven by driving an axial shaft which requires a high aspect ratio and an elongated shaft which limit the rotational speed, render the apparatus instable and limits the ability of the user to mount a second cassette, rotor or the like on opposing sides of the chuck component of the apparatus.